


And He Shall Be My Squishy

by Lynchemon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: ...yup that's about the extent of my tagging knowledge, Chubby Jensen, Like...there's a bed...and that's all we know, M/M, Mentions of the events that took place at JiBCon 2017, One Shot, ambiguous setting, call me out on anything wrong like the rating/tags/grammar, cause I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchemon/pseuds/Lynchemon
Summary: A brief look into the most private part of Jensen and Misha's relationship.





	And He Shall Be My Squishy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how the fuck I managed this, since I haven't been able to write anything at all for about a year now.
> 
> Also, I'd like to make it really clear that both Jensen and Misha in this fic, are in healthy, loving relationships with their wives. This is a healthy poly ship and I won't hear of it being anything else.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I've never struggled so hard to come up with a title before. Can you believe I used a Dory quote?~~

Jensen jumps as he feels a cold finger press against his stomach. Finally removing his shirt from his head, he looks down at the obviously distracted man sitting at the end of the bed. 

"Mish, the fuck?" Jensen says. 

"What is that?" Misha asks, still staring at Jensen's stomach. 

"What?" Jensen's starting to feel like he misread the situation, even though he was 99.9% sure they were going to fuck. 

"You're bigger-" 

"Heh, well-" 

"-did you go up a size?" Misha mutters as he bends down to retrieve the pants Jensen had discarded just moments before. 

Jensen stands there before his boyfriend, in nothing but his underwear, taking just a second too long to decipher what the fuck Misha is on about.  

"These are larger! How the fuck did I not notice before?" Misha exclaims. Suddenly, Jensen knows what topic they're on. 

"Hey! It's not that bad!" 

Misha finally looks up at Jensen, as he pokes him in the belly again. As Jensen looks, he sees Misha become serious – almost solemn – and he knows what's coming. He _knows_. Yet those few seconds do nothing to help prepare him for when Misha opens his mouth and utters, with Castiel-like seriousness: 

"Jen. You're fat." 

"I'm not fat! It's just a bit of beer belly!" 

Jensen grimaces as Misha starts laughing, aware of how feeble his excuse is. 

"Jen, you haven't had proper alcohol since you decided to strip off and show me your underwear _on stage in_ _Rome._ " 

"Hey, Nesnej thought that was a _great_ idea," Jensen jokes, in a desperate attempt to change the subject. His efforts are proven to be futile the moment Misha grabs hold of Jensen and pulls him closer. Not to continue their original, far sexier plans, no. Misha just wanted to play with Jensen's pudge. 

Sighing, Jensen gently guides Misha to sit a little further up the bed – just enough for him to straddle Misha's thighs without feeling like he's going to fall off. All the while, Misha never stops massaging his tummy. Pulling and squeezing, rubbing his hands all over Jensen's fat in circles. 

"Okay I love that your enjoying yourself there, but I'd really like to get back to what we were doing before..." 

Misha looks up at him with a smile that's so damn cute, Jensen thinks he's going to melt. 

"You're so squishy! It's adorable!" Misha says, grabbing as much fat as he can and jiggling it around in order to emphasise his point. Jensen's blush is instantaneous, and visibly spreads halfway down his chest. He laughs it off, grabbing Misha's face and kissing him in the hopes that _that_ will finally get him to focus. 

Needless to say, it works. Somehow Misha's managed to not only lead them further up the bed, but shift them so that Jensen is the one being pinned (which he is totally okay with, by the way). Grinning at the sight of Misha sitting on top of him, Jensen moves one hand to Misha's cheek, guiding him down to a kiss that's far more tender than he's willing to admit to. They quickly get carried away, nipping and licking into each other's mouth, hands roaming over bare skin. Jensen holds onto one of Misha's thighs, indulging in the feel of the thick muscles and revelling in the knowledge they could crush him in an instant and he would love every second of it.   
It's as Misha starts slowly rutting against his hip, that Jensen thinks to finally remove Misha's jeans. Misha groans into Jensen's mouth the moment his fly's unzipped, and suddenly they're both in a desperate, uncoordinated struggle to get them off and get them off _now_. 

Once he's sure they're gone, Jensen breaks away from the kiss and takes a look at the man on top of him. He's panting heavily, so it's understandable that it would take a while for him to register just exactly what it is he's looking at. 

"Wha-I..." He pauses to lick his lips, and thinks to himself _'Are they what I think they are?'_ still staring at the uncomfortably distorted face on Misha's underwear. Once his brain finally processes the sight, Jensen flops to the bed and throws an arm over his eyes, making sure to show just how exasperated he is right now. 

"Fucking- have you worn anything other than that pair of underwear this past month?" 

Misha smirks, knowing Jensen can't see it, but hoping he knows anyway. 

"Of course I have. Just not when I'm with you." 

Slowly, Jensen drags his arm back over his eyes to reveal a glare that only seems to make Misha _more_  smug. 

"And why did you have to get the leopard print ones..." Jensen groans, closing his eyes and turning away from both the sight of the underwear and Misha's face. 

Grinning at Jensen's reaction, Misha turns to look at the leopard print pattern covering his ass, before turning back to Jensen and tilting his head down with a thumb and finger on his chin. Only when Jensen looks up into his eyes, does Misha answer. 

"Because they were the only ones in orange." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pissed off the tiger ones are in black and white instead of bright orange cause that would have been perfect. Instead, I had to settle for [these](https://www.ethika.com/s/UMS917/men/staple/leo)


End file.
